Up to You!
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: After being an ass the most of the flight, Kenny wants to make it up to Kyle for putting up with him. So, he wants to give him a good time that'd even things out for sure! One problem, they're thousands of feet in the air. K2 airplane smut.


**A/N: ...Okay, just beforehand, I was hesitatnt posting this. Originally, this was going to be a cheer-up gift for someone I wanted to cheer up...but I'm not so sure anymore. The only reason I post now is because a certain Brit convinced me otherwise. **

**I'm not the best with PWP, so sorry. I need plot with most porn and...well...all I was really doing in this was making Kenny and Kyle fuck in an airplane. Anyway, I hope you enjoy (this is maybe my...second time actually publishing graphic smut? Here it goes TTATT)!**

* * *

><p>"<em>We'd like to thank you again for riding Air Canada. We're expecting aboot another hour or so of air time before landing in Denver. The flight may get a little bumpy, just as a warning, but we should arrive right on time." <em>The flight attendant said over the intercom, telling all the passengers that their flight was over half through.

"Kyyyyyyyle. I'm boooooooored." Kenny whined, shaking the arms of his seat.

"Kenny, shut up and read one of the magazines again." Kyle said, reading from National Geographic (for the third time).

"Or watch the touch screen TV." Stan added, more focused on watching Raiders of the Lost Ark than talking to any of his friends on the flight.

"Yeah, do that." He nodded, turning the page of his magazine.

"But Kyyyyyyle," Kenny sounded more like a five year old than a seventeen year old, "You're in the seat next to me so you have to entertain me!"

"Kenny, no," Kyle narrowed his eyes at the article on gorillas, "Do something else."

"Bu—"

"Shut up ya poor piece of shit!" Cartman yelled from the window seat, "I'm trying to get some goddamn sleep!"

"Aw fuck you fatass!" Kenny gave him the finger.

Kyle sighed, slapping his face with the magazine. Most of the flight had been spent with Kenny acting like a four year old in the seat to his left, Stan ignoring everyone's existence in the seat to his right, and then Cartman pigging out and being obnoxious in the window seat with his bag in the empty seat between him and Stan. Thankfully National Geographic kept him company, but it acted more as a distraction from the others than a way of finding peace on the flight.

And after an hour and a half of all that, he reached the end of his patience level.

"Aye! Don't you flip me off ya little asshole!" Cartman barked, giving him the evil eye from his side of the row.

"Why the fuck are you even here?" The blond snarled, digging his fingernails into the plastic cup-holder.

"Because I had an extra ticket." Kyle said into the fold of the paper. He regretted giving Eric the seat the moment he offered. They all flew up to Canada with Ike for some award ceremony of some sort that all Canadian knights had to attend and then wound up spending most of the trip in a hotel watching Canadian television. On top of that, Ike got to ride first class while they were stuck crammed with everyone else in economy. The only good thing was that there weren't any little kids behind him kicking his seat. He just had to deal with the _grown_ little kid next to him.

"I didn't even wanna come!" The fat boy frowned, furrowing his brows.

"Then why the fuck did ya?" Kenny shouted.

_"SHHHHHH!"_ An upset Canadian in the row across gave the four a dirty look.

"Both of you cut it out!" Kyle said, "You'll piss off the other passengers."

"Hey, it isn't my fault Kenny's stupid!"

"It ain't my fault Cartman's an _ASS_!"

"Stop acting like freaking four year olds!"

"He fucking started it!"

_SLAP!_

Kyle bopped Kenny in the nose with the magazine, an angry set of emeralds glaring at him. It wasn't that he was _mad_ at Kenny...he just wanted him to act his age. _Like he acts it NORMALLY..._

"Hey!" Kenny frowned.

Cartman snickered, lips twisted in a self-satisfied smile. If he ended up being the one hit by Kyle's magazine, he probably would've made a scene bawling.

"Stan, punch Cartman for me." Kyle glanced over at the ebon.

Stan didn't respond, staring mesmerised at the television. Both headphones were in and he was out, lost in Indiana's world and showing no sign of coming back before landing time.

_So that's how it is, isn't it...?_

"Cartman, I swear if ya don't stop chuckling I'll rip ya goddamn throat out!" Kenny growled, glaring the brunet down.

"Try me, White Trash!" Eric smirked.

"Kenny, Cartman, stop it NOW!" Kyle's patience thinned further, going from a well-knit sweater to a thin thread twirling around, ready to snap.

"Ky, stop acting like a mother and let me at the bastard!" Kenny squirmed in his seat, balling his hands into fists.

Kyle's eye twitched at the mother comment. "I _will_ hit you."

"Ooh, looks like Momma Kylie is angry, oh whatever will we do?" Cartman swooned in his seat, ready to milk the joke as much as he could.

Kyle snapped his head to glare at Cartman, eyes seething with anger. He didn't have the patience and he certainly _wouldn't_ stop himself from biting Eric's throat out. All it would take was one more nudge...

"Back off, Fatass," Kenny cautioned. Whenever Kyle started to actually get mad, he knew it was time to cut it out. He loved to _annoy_, not unleash Jewish Jersey rage.

"NO!" Cartman stuck out his tongue, "And how can you stop me from all the way over there? It isn't like Stan's gonna do jack shit!"

Stan blinked, but didn't seem to notice what the three around him were doing.

"Stanny would if he wasn't fucking brainwashed by Harrison Ford!"

"Well he ain't gonna rescue help Momma Ky—"

"Finish that sentence," The redhead cut in, "And I'll go over there and—"

"Will you boys be _quiet_?" The Canadian shouted, "Or I'll call the flight attendant!"

"Fuck off! It ain't ya business!" Politeness was the last thing on Kenny's mind.

"_Excuse me_?" The man ask, appalled.

"That's it!" Kyle stood up, rubbing his temples, "I'm going to the bathroom." He stepped over Kenny's legs and marched down the aisle, headed for the only place on the plane where he could be away from people.

"Well have fun," Cartman rolled his eyes with a sneer, settling in his chair again.

"Ah shit," Kenny muttered, feeling at least somewhat—if not completely—responsible for that.

_Better stop being a dick and apologise..._ He sighed. Why did he always have to clean up Cartman's messes whenever Stan wasn't paying attention (and he'd been drifting more and more since he turned ten)?

He slipped out of the seat, shooting an extra dirty look at the man in the other row, and then worked his way down the aisle, thinking up something apologetic to say. He stared at his feet as he thought and walked.

_'Look, man, sorry I'm an immature dickhead...' Well true as that is I doubt that'll help tellin' 'im... Fuck, I gotta make it up to Ky rather than pulling shitty excuses and reminding him how I know I'm an asshat... Just gotta think of something... ANYTHING..._

He reached the end of the aisle, going into the little nook where the bathroom was located. Kenny looked up, checking the little sign on the wall.

Occupied.

_Least I know he's here...Unless he vanished off the damn airline...God I hope this works..._

Inside, Kyle leaned over the sink, taking deep even breaths to clear his thoughts. Although the aroma of piss wasn't exactly helpful when it came to relaxing, it was a lot better than sitting in a cabin full of loud people. He watched his reflection in the mirror calm down a bit more with each breath.

"Just another hour..." He told himself, "Just another hour and we'll be in Denver. And then Mom will pick us up. And we'll be home. And I never have to sit on another airplane with them bitching at each other ever a—"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Kyle's ears perked. He looked over at the door, biting his lip. Great, now someone who actually had to use the bathroom was going to kick him out and end his quiet time. Just great.

"Hey, Ky," Kenny called from the other side of door, "That you in there?"

Kyle sighed in relief. Just Kenny.

"Yeah..." He said, rubbing his forehead for a moment, "It's me, Ken."

"Yeah, kinda thought so..." The blond leaned against the wall next to the door, "I just wanted to like...say sorry and stuff...ya know...for being an ass like I always am..."

"Dude, it's fine, seriously."

"But I've been a dick the whole ride. Come to think of it, I'm always acting like a dick around you."

"And that matters because?"

"I'm like...sorry?"

"It's fine, Kenny, really. I've dealt with this for years. It's just how things are."

"Well then I wanna make it up to ya for being such an asshole all these _years_ then."

"You don't have to."

"I wanna...Now can ya just come out so I can talk to ya face to face? Unless you're like...pissin' or something."

"Hold on..." Kyle walked over to the door, rubbing his eyes as he crossed the small room. He unlocked the door and turned the handle, pulling it open slowly.

Kenny smiled as he watched the door open. His skin returned to its normal pallor, all the red rage having drained and subsided. His crimson curls were in a bit more disarray than usual, Kenny figuring that he'd run his fingers through them at least a dozen times as a way to cool off. All the green fury disappeared, that break from Cartman's constant jeering much needed. Overall, Kenny thought Kyle was in fairly good condition.

_But I got ten bucks that the moment we sit down again this whole thing'll reset and he'll go back to being pissed... Damn, I don't wanna do that..._

"See Kenny," Kyle said, "I'm fine. It's all cool now. Thanks for coming to check on me and all, but you don't need to worry about me. Everything's cool."

"It's not cool until _I_ say it's cool," Kenny frowned, "I wanna make this time up to ya. We already made this entire trip totally miserable for ya."

"Kenny, I don't care." The redhead stated plainly.

"Well I do! And we ain't going back to the guys until I've made it up to ya!" He wasn't going to let this one slide, oh no he wasn't. He'd make it up to Kyle one way or another; when the thought came to him, anyway.

"What are you going to do, lock me in the bathroom?" Kyle rolled his eyes, already taking a step out the door.

"Why, yes," His frown flipped into a Cheshire cat grin, "That's _exactly_ what I'm gonna do!" Without another word, he lunged forward, pushing Kyle into the room as he rushed in, pushing the door shut as soon as he got inside.

"HEY!" Kyle peddled back. He grabbed onto the metal bar next to the toilet to maintain balance. _Me and my big fucking mouth..._

Kenny locked the door, ensuring that no one who actually had to use the restroom would barge in on them. Now it was just him and Kyle, one on one. And he still had no plan.

"Now we can talk," Kenny turned around, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, a smug grin on his face, "No interruptions."

"Open the door, asshole!" Kyle shouted.

"Nope, not until I make things up to ya," The blond shook his head.

"Okay then," He crossed his arms, mimicking Kenny's stance, "And you're making things up to me how?"Kyle knew well that Kenny never planned ahead. Things were always spontaneous, and brilliant speeches weren't among those things.

"Well..." Kenny bit his lip, "I'm kinda still thinking about that..."

"If you're still thinking about it, then you should let me out instead of holding me hostage in a goddamn airline bathroom!" He was starting to think that it would've been better to just assault Cartman rather than be held captive in a piss-scented box.

"No, Kyle! I'm gonna be the mature sensible one for once!" _Something'll come to me...something...SOMETHING HURRY THE FUCK UP ALREADY..._

"What the fuck is mature or sensible about trapping me in a bathroom?" Kyle started towards Kenny, reaching out a hand to grab the handle, "Just let me out."

"No!" He grabbed Kyle by the wrist, restraining the boy's arm.

"Kenny! Let go!" His other hand went for Kenny's, ready to pry off the human manacle holding him back.

"Ky, ya ain't gettin' outta here until I'm satisfi—"

One of the little 'bumps' the pilot warned of earlier happened, shaking the floor of the plane like a miniature earthquake. Gravity started pulling the boys to the other side of the compartment, on a one-way leg-tied path to the floor.

_THUD!_

Kyle landed on his butt, back to the wall. Kenny ended up pinning his arm to the floor, the other hand still fighting to pry the other's off. The blond was one all fours, leaning over him. Their position would've been a lot less awkward if Kenny didn't wind up slamming his head into Kyle's.

Chiefly if his _lips_ didn't slam into Kyle's.

_Just his luck._

Kyle's face lit up, nearly glowing. His eyes widened, staring into Kenny's dazed light blue eyes. His muscles tightened feeling the rough sensation of the blond's lips pressed against his. All the alarms and bells in his minds went off at once, all screaming the same thing. _Get him the fuck off!_

Kyle placed his free hand on Kenny's cheek and pushed the blond's face away.

"_DUDE_!" Kyle coughed.

Kenny leaned back, putting a good foot between his face and Kyle's. He blinked a few times, the gears in his head turning and cranking. All his ideas _were_ spontaneous. _Maybe... Just maybe..._

"Yeah?" Kenny smiled, the daze in his eyes clearing up and being replaced with a lusty gleam.

"The hell was that? And...Why are you looking at me like that...?" He raised a brow, a looming shadow of uneasiness creeping up on him.

"Lookin' at ya like what, Ky?" He inched his head towards Kyle's again, smile growing and eyes gleaming brighter.

"You look like you're going to fucking rape me, dude, cut it out." Kyle squirmed a bit, still pinned down. He slowly reached to resume unlatching Kenny's hand.

"It ain't rape if ya like it," The blond winked.

"_What_?" His face went a shade darker, blood boiling under his face.

"Come on, Ky, don't be shy," Kenny leaned over the redhead so he could whisper in his ear, voice tender and low, "I wanna make it up to you."

"Stop being a fag and let me go, asshole!" Kyle shouted, hoping for someone to hear him and to break Kenny's eardrums. His fingers wriggled, working their way under the blond's palm.

"Shh... Kyyyle..." He nuzzled his head against the other's, "Just relax. It'll be a shitload more fun than sitting in our seats with the guys."

"I don't see how you raping me is fun at all!" He rolled his head to the side away from the blond. Kyle's fingers dug a bit further under Kenny's palm but still couldn't get loose.

"I already told ya I ain't raping ya," Kenny noticed how Kyle left his neck entirely exposed, perfectly vulnerable. He ducked his head down, kissing the smooth pale skin.

"St-stop!" A shudder ran through Kyle's body. As good as that felt, he didn't want to be a victim of Kenny's seductions.

"Hmm, like that, doncha?" He murmured into the crook of his neck, smirking against the skin. His outlined a circle with his tongue, then started licking up Kyle's warm neck, going as slowly as possible.

"K-K-Kenny..." Kyle squirmed. He tried pulling his fingers out, wanting to get Kenny to stop licking him before anything else, but Kenny clamped his hand down, trapping the redhead's fingertips.

_Fuck_...

"Kyle, stop being such a prude," He paused, nibbling at the Jew's earlobe, "I'm trying to make ya feel better."

"I'd feel better if you stopped!" He couldn't keep his voice from trembling, teenage hormones sending pleasure through him when he least wanted it.

"Naw, I bet you like it," Kenny purred, "I can hear it in your voice..."

"This isn't funny, Kenny!" He turned his head, ready to scream until Kenny went deaf and had to get off.

Kenny seized the opportunity to claim Kyle's lips again, this time intentionally. He didn't hold back anything, knowing that it was all or nothing; all meaning he'd get his way and nothing meaning that Kyle would shove his head down the toilet and flush. Every bit of force he had went into it, aiming to overwhelm the Semite and send him into the same stupor all the other bitches went into. Or at least make him more willing.

Kyle _was_ overwhelmed, unable to fight back against the blond's surprise attack. Kenny had more strength than him regardless, easily pushing him back and sending Kyle to the floor. He couldn't fight it, he wouldn't win, and, of all things, he _liked_ it. The experience was definitely _different_ and one he wouldn't _normally_ consider (_EVER_); but there was a little guilty pleasure in his mind going crazy over the whole thing. Was it because he never thought of doing it before? Was it because of some weird chemical reaction? Or was it because Kenny was just the guy who could bang anyone including one of his best friends? Kyle didn't need an answer or care for one.

Kenny leaned back, staring down at Kyle, a cocky smirk on his face. The lusty gleam turned into a smouldering, passionate glow, giving off the lover boy charm. Everything depended on Kyle's reaction, whether he'd call it a day and actually have to think of some other way to apologise or of he'd get to do what he did best _and_ even things out.

"So...?"

Kyle hesitated, reluctant to answer at first. His right mind—or what was left of it—scolded him, forbidding him from even thinking about what would come after this. Was he really going to let his _best friend_ go on and _fuck_ him in an _airplane bathroom_? There was so much wrong with that thought he couldn't even start on it. Yet, at the same time, it compelled him. Just that little spark of boyish curiosity inside him was utterly intrigued by the idea, hooked like a fish on a line. Plus, to him, he didn't see much of a way _out_ of it. He managed to become Kenny's prisoner and rebelling could come coupled with unwelcome consequences (though rape sounded more like something Cartman would try rather than Kenny). So...what choice did he really have?

"So..." Kyle took a deep breath, "I guess I'm not gonna be able to stop you from screwing me in the bathroom, huh?"

"Nope!" Kenny beamed.

"Do I at least get to get off the floor? I mean, it's so unsanitary..."

"Ya wanna do it standing up? Well I'm cool with that my little ginger snap."

"Call me that again and I am banging on the door screaming rape."

"Fine, no pet names in bed. Jesus ya don't need get me thrown off the plane or somethin'." Kenny stood up, freeing Kyle. He dug into one of the deep pockets of his parka, searching for his 'necessities' he always had on him in case of situations like these.

As he searched, Kyle got to his feet, brushing off (Lord only knew how many germs were on that floor). Part of him denied what he just agreed to; convinced that _somehow_ there was a way out of it _without_ taking it up the ass. Kyle ignored those thoughts, focusing more on what he was supposed to _do_. He didn't have the endless amount of expertise Kenny did.

"Aha!" Kenny pulled out a little four ounce tube of K-Y Jelly lubricant, "Got all the necessary."

"You care that..." Kyle stopped mid-sentence. This was _Kenny_ after all, "N-never mind..."  
>"You doubt my preparation? Jesus, Kyle, I <em>always<em> plan ahead," He flipped the tube in the air and caught it with ease.

"_This_ wasn't really planned ahead of time..." Kyle pointed out.

"Ehh, Touché. Now strip." He set the tube teetering on the edge of the sink.  
>"Oh, how romantic, I think I'm going to swoon, Casanova," The redhead rolled his eyes, "I thought you were supposed to be making it up to <em>me<em> not the other way around."

"You've got a point there, Ky..." Kenny trailed off, walking over and circling around the boy, "So I oughta get my act together and start wowin' ya some instead of being a blunt idiot. Yeah?"

Kyle said nothing, just watching and waiting for Kenny's next move. Was he supposed to do something? Kenny knew that the one and only time Kyle had sex (at least he assumed that's what happened when he woke up butt naked in bed) was at a party he couldn't even remember.

Kenny kept circling, like a stealthy fox around the unknowing rabbit. He knew it'd have to be fast—skip most of the blowing to save time—but he couldn't skimp on his mission to please. Oh no, he was going to need to make it even hotter in their limited time frame.

_Best to start out simple and see where things go... Hell, what happens happens...Just like always..._

He stopped, standing right behind the redhead, hovering over him.

_What the fuck am I even doing thinkin' this shit out? It's fucking sexy Jew time!_

Without warning, Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist, pulling him against his chest. He rested his head atop the mob of crimson curls. He sniffed the boy's hair, taking in the scent of his strawberry conditioner as he stroked Kyle's sides.

"What kinda girly shampoo do ya use, Ky?" He snickered.

"Sh-shut up!"Kyle stammered, getting used to the hold, "At least I _wash_ my hair."

"Probably why it's so poofy and fluffy," Kenny kissed him on the crown of his head. He squeezed Kyle tighter, still stroking up and down his body, "It's like a cloud."

"I'm starting to regret agreeing to you molesting m—EEE!"

One of Kenny's hands strayed from the vertical petting pattern and went down towards the pants area, brushing over Kyle's crotch and thigh. In one fluid motion Kyle understood why it was so easy for Kenny to get laid.

"Yes... You like that, don't you?" Kenny whispered, peppering his head with kisses, travelling down towards the top of the boy's right ear. He gingerly petted his thigh, his touch practically magical. His other hand drifted to Kyle's back, wandering down to the ass. His hand slithered down the jeans, fingers caressing the sensitive skin.

"I..." A fire ignited under his cheeks, burning as the hands travelled lower down his behind, "I—YEEP!" He wasn't expecting the _grab_, "Be c-c-careful!"

"D'aww, I love it when you stammer," Kenny chuckled, fingers fiddling with the button of the green corduroys. The cooper button slipped through the thin hole holding the pants together, Kenny defeating his toughest obstacle and then unzipping the pants _slowly_. Just because they were rushed on time didn't mean that he wasn't going to savour each moment and let the milestones linger.

"Warn me next time, will ya?" He muttered. The trepidation gnawed at him, the part of him completely against the act trying to force him into rebelling He knew he couldn't, Kenny was already in his pants. Stopping him now would be as easy as fighting a piece of dripping red meat away from a starving wolf.

But Kyle didn't want it to stop. The nervousness bubbling inside him catalysed the thrills of going outside his little box. He may have been on many adventures, but he wasn't always adventur_ous_; especially in sexual situations which he fled from like the plague. The sensations of Kenny's hands brushing against his most sensitive regions sent tingles throughout his body; exciting new parts of him he scarcely knew were there. Kenny's voice—a voice he'd heard his whole life and which he always associated with obnoxious crude jokes—set off sparks like fire to gasoline, fuelling new feelings and reactions that before loafed in the recesses of his mind.

"I know what I'm doing, don't ya worry..." Kenny murmured, hooking his fingers one of the belt loops and pulling pants down, revealing more of the Jew's milky legs until he stopped at the knees. He ran his hand up and down Kyle's thigh again and again, tickling the skin, smile on his face growing as he noticed something else start to grow.

Kyle groaned, biting down on his lip. He wanted to keep the volume low since they were still in a _public bathroom_, even if it was on plane. His boxers tightened, going from comfortable to constricting before he realised just what his hormones were at work doing.

"That's a mighty fine tent you're pitchin' there," Kenny purred, running a finger up his leg to the rising bulge. He swirled his finger around, further teasing Kyle's erection, "Mind if I..." He reached up, grabbing a hold of the elastic. He then tugged down on the boxers, leaving them around the redhead's knees and exposing his throbbing cock. "_Come in?"_

"K-Ken..." He gasped, trembling.

"Come on, it's not like I've never seen you naked before. And ya don't expect to make love with clothes _on_. Well...pants at least." He looked back at Kyle's standing member, his lust-hungry side awakening at the sight, "No _that's_ a nice cock."

"Th-thanks...?"

"You're welcome..." His fingertips grazed the base, rushing up to the head. Kyle's vibrations assured him that he was doing a good job. He brushed from the shaft to the tip and back again, just as a warm up. His strokes got longer, going all the way to the base, still leaving that tingling excitement wherever he touched. A few times he spent extra time on the tip, rubbing his thumb on the delicate area, a layer of precum collecting on his pads.

Meanwhile, with his other hand, he undid and slid down his pants, then reached over and grabbed the lubricant. His tender massaging and deft juggling kept Kyle distracted while Kenny unscrewed the cap and squeezed out a glob of glossy goo. He rubbed three fingers together, making it so there was roughly an equal amount of lubricant on each one, keeping the globs balanced on his finger pads.

"Kenny..." Kyle moaned, closing his eyes as the blond's hands went up and down his length. For a tiny air conditioned box the room heated up to temperatures of Death Valley. The Semite savoured his wicked pleasure, forgetting about everything outside the heaven of the Air Canada bathroom. He knew Kenny was good with his hands but things he heard had nothing on firsthand experience, "That feeeeeeels so..."

"Five second warning," And in went a finger.

"GNAH!" He jumped at that one. Kyle took a moment to adjust, little groans escaping his throat as Kenny's finger wiggled inside, "Th-the..."

"Ya told me to warn you..." Kenny shrugged before making room for a second finger.

"No—OOOOWAH—t-t like that..." He shivered.

The fingers twirled, widening the tight hole, smearing the lubricant in every spot the fingers touched. They scissored, making enough room for a precautionary third finger to slip in and do the touch up job of making extra room and adding the last bit of lube.

"Yeeeeeh..." Kyle gasped. The fingers brought discomfort at first, but that uncomfortable feeling was drowned out by the pleasure of Kenny stroking his dick. The pain dissolved, blending with the pleasure.

"Damn your ass is tight," Kenny wriggled his fingers a bit more, then slowly pulled them out, "Anyway, this is gonna hurt a little, kay? Just...brace yourself."

_Oh god..._ His heart skipped a beat from anxiety. Of all things he expected to do in his life—graduate high school, tour the world, kick Cartman's ass—having a dick go in and out of his ass wasn't one of them.

"I'm...I'm ready..." _Ready as I'll be anyway..._

Kenny nodded, then, without another minute to waste, he thrusted in.

"GNYYAH..." Kyle's teeth chomped down on his tongue, muffling his cry. Tears welled in his eyes, a surge of pain ripping through his shaky body at the initial impact. His muscles all tightened up, locking in stiffness.

Kenny paused, needing to adjust as well. He waited for Kyle to give the okay to go on, passing the time by rubbing Kyle's tip.

"Gu..." Kyle groaned, mind spinning as the pleasure level rose, the pressure building up crushing all hope of intelligent brain activity, "Gu-go on..."

The blond grunted, easing out slightly and then pushed back in. His teeth clenched together as he went deeper, conquering new territory in the wide and wild frontier of sex experiences.

_The bathroom bestie fuck._

Mewls and moans slipped from Kyle's throat, moving his hips in sync with Kenny's, absorbing the pleasure as the friction escalated. His heart pumped blood at the speed of the aircraft, zooming through him, delivering bits of oxygen and loads of adrenaline. His breathing pattern turned into gasps and pants, air too thick to breath, tongue obstructing the airway half the time, and everything bottled up and ready to leak.

Kenny wanted it to leak. He wanted it to pour out in on big bang. He wanted Kyle to remember and thank him for his 'act of kindness' long after this was over and done. And he wanted the assholes on the plane to remember a little something as well since after all that whining they deserved a little scream to make them shut up.

Kenny snorted, grunted, and groaned as he kept pumping. He gripped his hand around the Jewish boy's skin, massaging it with his fingers. More and more precum collected on his thumb, warning him that he was inching closer to climax. Kenny just had to get him there...

Then hit the prostate.

That sent Kyle into an orgasmic _frenzy_.

"NYAAAH!" Everything in him snapped. The pleasure exploded, blowing his mind around like fragments of a pipe bomb. The undertone of pain that came tacked with each push vanished, moulding with the chemical bliss mixing and blossoming. The pressure all eased as he released, white spewing out. While some was caught in Kenny's waiting hand, the rest splattered onto the once fairly clean floor, a couple of drops dripping onto Kyle's pants. After that, the world slipped into a dreamy haze, the redhead floating in the feelings left after the big blow out. "S-shit, Ken..."

"Yeah!" Kenny huffed, nearing climax himself, "That's it! Just like th—aaaaaaahhhht..." He came, filling up the crammed cavity with sticky semen. He pulled out, some of the residue left in the redhead dribbling out. He let go of Kyle's softening member, rubbing his hand together so his palm had an even white coat. A smile sprouted on his face looking at the cum on his palm, finding satisfaction in the deed.  
>Kyle staggered forward, barely keeping balance. His daze slowly cleared, senses functioning properly again and recording all that just happened.<p>

_I'm in an airplane... Going home... The guys came... Kenny and I are in the bathroom... here's cum dripping out my ass... There's cum on the floor... There's a hell of a lot of humidity for an air-conditioned plane... And I just got fucked up the ass... Well then..._

"So," Kenny pulled his pants and zipped them, then looked Kyle with a cocky grin, "Did I make things up to ya?"

Kyle turned to him and blinked, mouth open but nothing to say. What was there to really say?

Kenny's grin faded a little, not too pleased with Kyle standing speechless. He walked over and kissed him, just a quick one, tongue only poking in for a second before he leaned back.

Kyle's eyes fluttered, even more baffled by that move.

"No...No I don't think I did..." Kenny said, "But I guess that means...we get to do this again?" The smile returned, only most of the cocky was replaced with nervous hope.

After a long moment, Kyle's lips curved into a small bashful smile.

"Yeah... I guess... But next time I expect warnings."

"Fine fine, take away all my fun, will ya?"

"I let you put your dick up my ass!" He already felt the pain set in, "It's not exactly the most comfortable thing..."

"Sorry, we're in a fucking airplane bathroom not some hotel room in Paris with fucking rose petals on a velvet bed!"

"True...But I still need to do something about the cum in my ass."

"We can wash it off after we land, kay? We oughta sit down before Stan and Cartman figure out what we were up to."

"Bu...Okay..." _It's gonna hurt like bitch to sit down..._

Kyle pulled up his pants and, once Kenny retrieved the lubricant and washed his hands, unlocked the door. He slowly creaked it open, checking for anyone who might have been waiting for the bathroom standing outside.

"Coast is clear," Kyle whispered, sneaking out the door, cringing with every few steps.  
>Kenny slipped out the door and shut it, following close behind Kyle on their way back to their seats. Kenny caught the redhead muttering "Ow..." more than a couple times as they walked up to their row.<p>

"There you two are," Stan greeted the duo as they slipped back to their seats, Kyle sitting as carefully as possible and trying not to look too much in pain, "Where ya been."

"After I got Kyle out of the bathroom we hung out with his bro," Kenny lied, "And I see ya finished your stupid movie."

"It wasn't stupid," The ebon rolled his eyes.

"Fatass sleeping?" Kyle glanced over, seeing that Cartman finally got his wish and was able to fall asleep.

"Yeah, he was out when the credits rolled..." Stan nodded. His eyes drifted down from Kyle's face, noticing an odd white stain on the green, "Did you get ranch on your pants or something...?"

Kyle flashed red, staring at the damned stain, afraid to explain the _real_ story behind it.  
>"It's...UH..."<p>

"I KNEW IKE SPILLED DRESSING ON YA!" Kenny shouted, "That little klutz."

Kyle looked over at Kenny and Kenny winked at him, telling him to just roll with him so what Stan didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"Y-yeah...brother...dressing...that..." Kyle muttered. It would've been easier to talk if he wasn't battling butt pains while hiding his dirty little secret.

"Are you...okay?" Stan noted the pained expression on the redhead's face, "You look like you're in—"

"Some yippy dog in first class bit 'im, Stanny," Kenny said, leaning back in his seat, "That's all."

"I...I don't think the salad sat right either..." The _lies_ of the salad weren't at least.

"I wouldn't be shocked. I think I heard someone sounding pretty sick in the bathroom." Stan shrugged.

Kyle and Kenny both froze. _So much for low volume..._

They turned their heads to face each other, mirroring each other's confused, slightly mortified faces. Even _Kenny_ felt a flame of shame burn him.

'At least we didn't get caught?' Kenny mouthed, trying to think on the bright side.

Kyle forced a simper, trying to look on the brighter side of things. _Trying_ was the key word.

"Excuse me boys," One of the flight attendants wandering down the aisle said, "You should buckle up. We're getting pretty close to Denver."

"Yes ma'am..." The three droned in unison, knowing the drill of 'buckle up or get in a world of trouble'.

"Good," She smiled, "And I'd also like you to know that, next time, you can just use the first class bathroom, much more moving room. I hope you had a nice flight."

Kenny and Kyle whipped around in their seats as the woman cruised back down the aisle, her heels clanking as she walked. At this point, they suspected a conspiracy against them sparking while they were 'evening things out' on their own.

"Huh, wonder what that was all about," Stan said bluntly.

"Yeah...real funny...right Ky?"

"Eheheow..."

"_Attention Air Canada passengers we should be landing in a matter of minutes. Please fasten your seat belts and get ready for landing. We're glad that you chose Air Canada for your flying needs and hope you had an enjoyable ride."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Yup that's the end. I know I really kinda...died toward the end. My inspiration went down hill and I ended up starting volunteer work. And I was half asleep typing some. Urgh, I may take this down in a while, I just wanted DYU (I'm calling you that around here now, by the way, you know who you are) to read this. It would've gone unpublished if MSN worked and I could send it. :P**

**Also, I haven't ridden in an aeroplane for years. I've never ridden Air Canada either. And it's been a while since I sat down with the intent of writing graphic smut. I gave it my best shot but I was uninspired when I wrote the actual porny parts :I;;; **

**Oh, and I _TOTALLY_ BSed the title. **

**I should stop complaining now.**

**If you read this, thanks a lot. If you leave a review, awesome. Love you guys, and I'll give you all updates soon. Who knows, maybe if I write a porny oneshot I'm proud of I'll publish another (because I've got like 5 unfinished ones I may never show anyway aharharhar). Hope you had an enjoyable read! ~CQO**


End file.
